1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical-technical system of the type having at least one operating element and a control means for controlling the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such medical-technical systems, e.g. imaging systems or treatment systems, it is known to provide, as operating elements, keyboards or touch screens fashioned as video monitors. With the use of keyboards, disturbances or even defects often occur, due to the large number of electromechanical components that may be contained therein. With the use of touch screens, this problem is avoided, but due to the large dimensions of the video monitor it is often not possible to place the touch screen relative to an operator in such a way that a comfortable operation of the system is possible. In addition, with touch screens there is the danger of functional disturbances due to soiling.
German PS 196 12 949 discloses an input system having a projection surface to which a projector is allocated for the reproduction of operating elements in such a way that even in cases of medical application it is possible to control the system by the finger of an operator on the projection surface, the position and/or the motion of the finger relative to the projection surface being acquired by an optical detector, and the output data of the detector being used for controlling the system.